


Hold Me Close

by Rosen_0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Binary Frisk, One Shot, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen_0/pseuds/Rosen_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Toriel , and Frisk spend the evening watching fireworks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to try a cuddling-for-warmth fic with Toriel.
> 
> The reader is written as gender neutral so anyone can enjoy this, but as I was writing this I thought of them as someone who is female (because I am so gay for Toriel.)

You seriously underestimated how cold the weather was going to be tonight. Wearing only jeans, a T-shirt, and a flimsy sweater, you shivered as a breeze cut right through you. You hunched into yourself as you picked up your pace. You could head back and get something warmer, but you were already late as it was and you didn’t want to miss out on the fireworks. 

Every year, your town holds a fall festival. The festival had games and horse carriage rides during the day, and late at night they had a fireworks show. It was usually pretty great and the whole town gets really into it, especially went it came to the food and cider they handed out. 

“(Y/N)! Over here!” You heard a gentle voice called out near the entrance of the park. You looked and saw Toriel and Frisk, all bundled up, waving you over. You briskly walked to them. 

Grinning, Frisk ran and met you half way to give you a hug. You laughed and picked them up to give them a big bear hug. You kept a hold of them as you walked the rest of the way to meet Toriel, who was giggling softly into her hand.

“Come on. Frisk and I found the perfect spot to see the fireworks. We better hurry.” Toriel said. Toriel placed a hand at the small of your back and guided you through the crowded park to the spot that she mentioned. It was a nice slightly secluded area under a leave-less tree. You set Frisk down on the ground, and they hurried over to the base of the tree, where a blanket was spread out. They sat down on the blanket and padded the seat next to them, looking at you and Toriel.

You and Toriel chuckled at Frisk’s eagerness. Toriel pressed at your back again to guide your seat. She had you sit in between her and Frisk.

As you got comfortable, you heard a whistling in the air. Frisk tugged at your sleeve excitedly then pointed at the sky. Boom! The sky lit up in a brilliant red from the first firework, then in blues and greens as more fireworks were set off. Toriel looked up in awe at the colorful display.

“Pretty cool, right?” You asked her. 

“Yes, of course!” She grinned at you.

You watched the firework display for a few minutes, trying to ignore the creeping cold that was settling into your bones again. You tried to suppress the shivers that wracked throughout your body, but only got worse as the wind picked up.

Toriel took noticed of your shivers. You were too focused on watching the fireworks when you felt Toriel grabbed under your arms. You yelped in surprised as she lifted you (a grown adult) up and settled you into her lap. She unzipped her coat, pulled you against her chest, and zipped the coat with you in it. Blushing furiously, you were grateful for the warmth and relaxed into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around you. She rested her chin on the top of your head.

“T-thank you,” you said shyly.

Her chuckle was a pleasant rumble against your back. “I would not be a good partner if I let my significant other freeze to death, now would I?” She nuzzled her nose against your cheek. You giggled at the tickling sensation. She stopped the nuzzling to give a kiss on your cheek. You turned your head to face her so you could get a proper kiss instead.

Someone cleared their throat. You and Toriel broke your kiss to look over at Frisk to see them pouting at you two. Their hands told you that they wanted to cuddle too. Both you and Toriel smiled, and Toriel opened her arms as an invitation. Frisk grinned and got up to sit in your lap. Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk and Frisk settled back into your chest to get comfortable.

Now pleasantly warm, you sighed in content as you, Toriel, and Frisk continued watching the fireworks.


End file.
